


The Eternal Optimist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Eternal Optimist

"What would Sirius say if he could see us now?" Harry asked as he and Severus snuggled by the fire.

"Undoubtedly, he would ask what potion I was using to poison your mind. Then he would proceed to call me every name his mongrel mind could contrive to describe the state of my hair and my attire. He would then finish me off with a quick _Avada Kedavra_ before rushing you to St. Mungo's for an antidote to _Amortentia_ ," Severus finished dryly and took a sip of his wine. 

"You great git," Harry muttered.

"He would say that as well."


End file.
